


An Unlikely Woman

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: Jack's family sees The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher in the paper and warns him to stay away from her for the sake of his reputation. Jack intends to do no such thing, especially when less than a week later a series of events changes the state of their relationship forever. Will they finally reach an understanding?(Jack's family, as I imagine them, play a big part in this one.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Who is this woman, Jack?” his mother asked one Sunday afternoon, tapping the back of his father’s newspaper. They had just finished brunch at his parent’s cottage, his sister and her children were playing a game with spinning tops in the small parlor, while Jack and his parents sat in the garden taking in the sunshine.

Jack peered around his father, who was currently reading the other side of the paper, and saw a large photo of The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher along with himself and a few other police constables who had responded to a break-and-enter at a high profile jewelers. There was a suspected murder at the time, but the blood coating the emeralds and rubies was eventually discovered to have originated from an injury the thief obtained breaking the glass. 

Phryne, as he allowed himself to call her in his own mind only, was on the case before they were, as per usual. This time courtesy of the owner who knew her intimately. How intimately, Jack couldn’t tell. It was a toss up between someone who frequently lavished her in sparkling adornments or someone who lavished her in another way entirely. He tried not to think of it.

The case was solved in record time, with the police managing to recover the necklace commissioned by one of Australia’s hottest film stars. That, combined with the photo taken by one Frederick Burns of Phryne celebrating their victory with the stolen sapphires strung around her neck and her arms outstretched into the air, made their recent case somewhat newsworthy. Newsworthy enough, it seemed, to have invaded his Sunday brunch.

“Ah, she’s a private detective,” Jack answered, deciding to keep it as simple as possible. “A consultant to our department.”

His mother screwed up her face in confusion. “A lady detective? Will the wonders never cease?”

His father snorted from behind the paper. “Ridiculous,” he mumbled, “Letting that toff cavort about like she has any business in solving crimes.”

Jack looked back at the photo. It was true that Phryne looked anything but professional out there in her gown from the night before. He couldn’t help but notice her smile though. It shone brighter than all the dripping jewels and sequins combined. She was happy and proud and not afraid to show it.

“Hmm,” his mother hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “You work with her, Jack?”

“From time to time,” he answered, lifting his tea cup to cover his face as he lied. His mother always knew from his expressions when he was lying, and he did not want to spend the rest of his day arguing about Phryne Fisher, because if it came down to it, he knew he would defend her long past the point that he would be expected to, not that she would have wanted him to put himself in that position.

“And you find her helpful?” his mother continued, clearly trying to give Phryne a break.

“He doesn’t need that woman to do his job,” his father interjected, not breaking eye contact from whatever article he was reading. Jack met his mother’s gaze briefly and then looked quickly away.

“She can be useful, yes,” he said staring at his shoes. “She has connections and resources and methods that are not available to us.”

His father humphed again. “She’s willing to break the law is the best way to say it.”

Jack stood up suddenly. “Are you done with those, Mum?” He gestured to the mostly-empty plates and cups scattered across the blue tablecloth. “I can take them to the kitchen.”

“Thanks, darling,” she replied, and helped stack them in his arms.

Jack stalked away from the table loaded up with dirty dishes and made his way inside the house, trying to cool down and shake his father’s words from his head. He knew his parents didn’t mean anything by it; they couldn’t possibly know the state of his and Phryne’s relationship, especially given that he himself had trouble deciphering their endless flirting and teasing intimacy. 

His father was a good man. A steady provider for his family all these years in the world of banking, while his mother raised the children and kept house. They had made a lovely life for themselves and successfully launched Jack and his older sister, Audrey, out into the world, although they never had any aspirations to graduate beyond their cozy, tidy home outside the city.

And why would they when it was filled with memories and their now-grown children visited every Sunday with their own growing families. Or at least, Audrey’s growing family. Jack’s had shrunk as of late, but surprisingly neither of his parents seemed all too miffed by the loss of Rosie at their weekly brunches. If anything, they were more bothered by the indecency of divorce.

“Uncle Jack!” Poppy shouted from the next room as he passed through the hall.

“One moment, Popsicle,” Jack replied as he made his way into the kitchen and slid the dishes onto the countertop. He could hear Poppy continue to screech nonsensically from the parlor, and Audrey’s sharp tone that brought an end to it. He massaged his temples with his thumbs and forefinger before joining the little monsters at their game.

“Uncle Jack!” Poppy screamed again when he entered the room.

“What did I just say about yelling in the house, Poppy?” Audrey sighed.

Poppy lowered her voice to an almost whisper. “Will you come to my birthday party, Uncle Jack? Since I’m turning six, I’m going to have ice cream and a pony and lots of bright pink balloons.”

“Of course I will,” Jack promised. He sat down on the couch next to his sister. “When is this splendid affair?”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Only one long month away, although we’ve been talking about it for at least nine.”

“That means its soon, right Mummy?”

“Right after school starts again.”

“And Daddy will be home?”

“Daddy arrives back in six days, honey. He’ll be here for your party.” Audrey’s husband was always on the go with his job in sales.

“And Molly will be there?” Poppy asked.

“Poppy, we are not going through the whole list again right now. All your school friends will be there if they can make it.” Audrey gave Jack a look that told him all he needed to know about how long the two of them had been having this same conversation. “Can you take your brother outside for a bit to play? I think the two of you have done enough damage to this room for the day.”

Poppy hopped up obediently and grabbed her younger brother’s arm. “Come on, Timmy.” He toddled after her as she raced out of the room.

Audrey threw herself back into the couch dramatically and placed her arm over her eyes. “I cannot wait for summer holiday to come to an end. I’ll finally have both kids in school this year, though Timmy’s three-year-old class is only part-time.”

“I’ll bet,” Jack chuckled. “Though the offer still stands to take them off your hands if you ever need a break.”

Audrey smirked at her brother. “You’re a kind man, but you have no idea what you’re in for.”

“I can handle the worst crims this city has to offer. You think I can’t manage two kids?”

“Do you really want to find out?”

“I would if it would help you out. I know it’s tough with Rick gone as much as he is.”

“It’s not so bad most of the time, really. But if you’re truly offering, I could use someone to take Poppy next weekend. Just Friday and Saturday while Rick and I are in Adelaide for a wedding. I was going to leave both the kids here, but Mum and Da have trouble with both at once for more than a few hours. Timmy would be so much easier for them on his own, and Poppy would have fun with you.”

“No problem, I’ll take her.” Jack wasn’t sure what his schedule looked like, but he would figure it out. He wanted Audrey to trust him with his niece and nephew.

“Famous last words, Robinson.” She shoved him playfully.

“What have I told you two about roughhousing?” their mum asked with a smile, appearing in the doorway behind them. Jack and Audrey both turned and grinned.

“Did the kids drive you inside?” Audrey asked.

“Your da has them entertained for now.” She crossed into the room and took a seat across from her children. She was holding her teacup and the newspaper that Jack had tried to forget.

“I’m sorry if we scared you off, Jacky,” she said. “You really look very happy in this photo.”

Before Jack could even think to respond, Audrey jumped in. “What photo? Can I see?” The newspaper passed hands and his sister smirked when she saw it.

“Can’t imagine why,” Audrey said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“We’d just solved a major case,” Jack defended.

“You and…” Audrey paused to read the fine print under the photo. “The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.”

“Miss Fisher is a consultant, a private detective.”

“She doesn’t hurt to look at either.”

“Audrey, enough,” their mother scolded. “Stop teasing your brother.”

She shrugged and set down the paper.

“Anyway, all I meant to say was that I’m glad you have her to help you, Jacky darling. Seems like she lightens your load a bit and we all know you work too hard.”

“She does. We really do need her.”

His mother nodded. “Doesn’t hurt that we get to see more of your beautiful smile too,” she said softly, almost to herself, but not quite. Then she stood and announced more loudly, “Time for some dessert.”

 

###

 

It was Thursday before he saw Phryne again. She showed up with lunch that afternoon for the station, claiming the food as an excuse to check in on active cases.

She was woefully disappointed to hear that no murders had crossed Jack’s desk in days and briefly considered committing one herself just to give them something to do.

“It wouldn’t be much of a challenge then, to find the culprit,” Jack remarked.

“I suppose you’re right, although I could tie myself up for ages trying to outsmart you.”

“The paperwork wouldn’t be worth it in the end.”

“Never is,” Phryne teased.

She was off as quickly as she had come, leaving them all to their work. Jack wished he didn’t have quite so much of it so he could entertain other ways to spend the day. However, the thought of Poppy under his care tomorrow was enough to keep him on track. The last thing he wanted to do was drag her to the station tomorrow for a forgotten signature. He had a whole day planned at the beach for just the two of them.

 

###

 

Friday morning rolled around before Jack knew it and Poppy was dropped off on his doorstep at 7AM sharp, ready to go. By the time he had fed her breakfast and plopped her on his bed with paper and some crayons, she had already told him the name and favorite color of each of her friends at school, along with a few neighbors, and ranked every animal she could think of from 1-5 based on the criteria of how it would do as her pet.

Jack almost didn’t hear the phone ring over her chatter as he packed up their gear for a day at the beach in St. Kilda.

“Jack Robinson here,” he answered on the last ring.

“It’s Collins, sir.”

“I’m off today, Collins,” Jack explained, thinking Hugh was wondering why he wasn’t at his desk at 8AM.

“I know, sir… It’s just…”

“What is it?”

“The Deputy Commissioner called. He wants you to take statements from everyone involved in the O’Malley murder and have them on his desk by end of day.”

Jack slumped against his dresser and ran a hand down his face.

“I have my niece today.”

“He said there’s another missing O’Malley and he needs them before the weekend. He asked for you personally.”

Jack took a deep breath and counted to five in his head. “I’ll be in by nine.”

“Your niece, sir?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m sorry. See you soon.”

Jack rushed through his options in his mind. He could call his mother but she didn’t drive so she would have to enlist help and drag Timmy into the city, an hour’s drive away. He could bring Poppy to the station, but he wouldn’t get anything done, and the others might not either. There was really only one logical person left. A person who he knew was looking for something to do with her time only yesterday. He mustered his courage to call and ask her for such a favor. In the end, he only did it because he had no other choice.

“You want me to watch your niece for the day?” Phryne clarified after he explained in words that toppled and twisted around each other.

“If you are able and willing, I would be eternally grateful.”

“You know I don’t do children, Jack.”

“You did Jane.”

“Jane is Jane. She’s mine.”

“You can say no.”

“What will you do if I decline?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Well of course I’m going to say yes,” she said with an audible roll of her eyes. “Anything you need, Jack.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t. I swear.”

“I know that all too well. I’ll be there for her in ten.”

“Thank you. I really mean it.”

“Of course. Happy to do it.”

“And Miss Fisher?”

“Yes, Jack?” She was already slipping on her shoes and grabbing a hat by the door.

“Don’t speed with her in your motorcar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another fic and I hope you all like it! This first chapter is a short one, but there's more to come... and some serious angst in your future. :D 
> 
> I'm working on the rest of it asap, so you shouldn't have to wait long for updates. Lmk what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy was curious and chatty on the car ride to Wardlow, and not at all offended that her beloved uncle abandoned her with a stranger. She asked all sorts of questions that Phryne was all too pleased to answer.

“Do you have a dog, Miss Phryne? It’s the best animal.”

“I don’t have any pets, but if I had to choose I think I would pick a cat.”

“Is that your first favorite animal? It’s my fourth favorite. Do you have a radio? My da said we might get one next year!”

“I do have a radio, would you like to listen to it when we get to my house?”

“Is it shiny? Is it shinier than your car? Can you drive even though you’re a girl?”

“I can drive especially _because_ I’m a girl. Girls are much better drivers than men. Less prone to aggressive behavior.”

“I want to drive someday when I’m a grown-up. Are you a grown-up like my teacher Miss Lacy? She’s nineteen!” Poppy exclaimed.

“Just like that.” Phryne grinned at her in the rearview mirror.

By the time Wardlow was in sight, they were fast friends. Phryne unloaded her and set about finding various child-friendly activities like board games and a skip rope and a few dolls. Poppy spent her time listening to jazz on the radio as she slowly but surely destroyed every room of Phryne’s home, with Dot and Mr. Butler scrambling to pick up behind her.

Phryne herself played with Poppy for most of the morning, and then put her down for a nap after a lunch of cheese sandwiches and fruit a little after noon.

Post-nap they ventured into the garden and brought out the gardening hose for an afternoon of water play. Their clothes were soaked through in minutes so Phryne stripped them both to their undergarments, much to Poppy’s delight. They streaked across the lawn in a game of tag that thrilled her.

Phryne declared it time to clean up after a couple hours in the sun. They washed away the dirt and grass that clung to their bodies and changed into fresh clothes. Phryne went digging through Jane’s room to find something that Poppy could suitably wear until Mr. Butler cleaned her own. The rest of the afternoon and evening were filled with music and dancing, a feast of roast beef and potatoes for dinner and caramel slices for dessert, and storytime complete with three books before Poppy’s eyes finally began to droop.

Jack had called to say that he was still hung up at the station for the foreseeable future, so Phryne prepared the little girl for bed. Poppy showed her first sign of reluctance as Phryne settled her into her own large bed.

“Where’s Uncle Jack?” she asked, probably wondering if she’d been abandoned for good.

“He’s still at work, sweetheart, but he’ll be here soon enough,” Phryne said, doing her best to comfort the child.

“It’s dark in here,” Poppy said with a slight tremor. “And those are scary.” She pointed across the room to the rack filled with Phryne’s various coats and cloches.

“Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Phryne offered. She wasn’t sure what the protocol was with bedtime, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to give in just this one time. It was a new situation, after all.

Poppy nodded vigorously and patted the bed beside her. Phryne climbed up at the invitation and opened her arms to the little girl. Poppy snuggled in at her side contentedly.

 

###

 

Two hours later, Jack Robinson knocked on the door at Wardlow, feeling horrible that he had left Poppy with Phryne for the entire day. He knew she could be quite a handful.

Mr. Butler opened the door and led him into the parlor. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the late call,” Jack began. “I only just got off duty.”

“We all understand perfectly, Inspector. Miss Fisher was expecting you.” 

“I appreciate it. What’s Poppy up to?”

“Well, sir, it’s past 10pm. Miss Poppy has been asleep for hours. She’s in Miss Fisher’s room.”

“Ah yes…” Jack had forgotten how little she was and how early she must go to bed. “Perfect.”

“Miss Fisher is upstairs as well. Watching over Miss Poppy last I checked.”

“Right.” Jack hoped she wasn’t too irritated with him for leaving Poppy in her care for so long.

“Will you be taking Miss Poppy home with you tonight?”

“I thought that might be best. I can go retrieve her.”

“Very good, Inspector. Call if you need my assistance.”

“Thank you, Mr. Butler.” Jack climbed the stairs and made his way to Phryne’s boudoir. He remembered the route despite only having visited the location once before in a drug-induced haze.

He rapped gently on the door frame, but heard no reply from within. He pressed his ear to the door and knocked again, slightly louder this time.

When no response was forthcoming, he decided to open the door and peek inside. His eyes were met with pitch black, so he pushed the door open further, allowing the light from the hall to subtly illuminate the room. He stepped into it and walked over to the bed as his eyes adjusted to the barely-lit darkness.

He inhaled sharply and stumbled over his own feet when he saw the unlikely scene in front of him. Miss Fisher and his niece were both deeply asleep in the bed. Poppy was wrapped in the duvet while Miss Fisher lay on top of it, still in her daywear. Yet, somehow, impossibly, they were so tangled up in one another that it was hard to tell for certain where Poppy ended and Miss Fisher began. His niece’s sweet little face was pressed up against her chest, wetting her blouse with hot breath. And Miss Fisher’s ( _Phryne’s_ , he corrected himself) head rested atop Poppy’s, almost as if she fell asleep smelling the sweet scent of little girl hair. 

Jack tried to tear his eyes away but he was drawn in for an interminable amount of time. He had never seen Phryne or Poppy so still, as if they were only portraits of themselves. He was suddenly struck with the notion that these two girls were his favorite people in the world, and it felt so natural to see them together even though they had only met this morning. This was how it should be.

Jack resisted the urge to brush Phryne’s hair back from her eyes and forced his feet to take him back into the hall, although it was almost physically painful to leave. For now, Jack decided to let them sleep. 

Mr. Butler set him up in the guest room where he could be accessible for Poppy first thing tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking of how much he’d rather be piled in the bed one room over.

 

###

 

Jack awoke to a tickling of his ear, and two very distinct giggles. Above him was a high-pitched flighty laugh that rose and fell as something soft rubbed against the side of his face. The other was a deeper, amused chuckle from somewhere across the room.

It only took Jack a single instant to place where he was and who was in his company. He slapped at whatever Poppy was dragging across him and scowled in pretend irritation. When he opened his eyes, he had two smiling girls looking back at him.

He focused his attention on Poppy first. “How was your day with Miss Fisher, Popsicle?”

“Lovely!” she replied. “We don’t have to leave, do we?”

“I’m afraid we do, darling. We’ve used up enough of her generous time.” He met Phryne’s eyes over Poppy’s head to show his appreciation for the day before. He felt his heart stutter slightly at the returning smile she gave him.

“Noooo,” Poppy whined. “I want to stay here with _PHRYNE_.” It seemed the younger Robinson had no trouble calling her by her given name.

Before Jack could think of how to respond diplomatically, Phryne was there, hovering above him and guiding Poppy off his bed by her shoulders.

“Let’s give your Uncle a proper chance to wake up and then we can discuss it.” Poppy bounced in agreement. “Can you go find Dot to help you get dressed for the day?”

Once Poppy had scurried off, Phryne returned to his side and sat on the edge of his bed. She was even more stunning up close, dressed in her black robe and devoid of makeup.

“You don’t have to pack her off so quickly, Jack. Unless of course you were hoping for some time alone.” Jack opened his mouth to answer, but didn’t get the chance. “In which case I would completely understand. How did the statements go yesterday, by the way? You were certainly tied up for a while.”

Jack cleared his throat and swept his hands down his face to give his brain a moment to catch up with her.

“Everything was fine in the end. I’m sorry it all took so long.”

“Nonsense. She was an angel.”

“I doubt that, but I’m glad she took to you. I would hate to take up any more of your time though. I’m sure she’s tired you out by now.”

“It takes more than one six-year-old to slow me down.” Phryne winked endearingly. “But I will leave it in your hands, Jack Robinson.”

“I was just planning to take her to the seaside. You’re welcome to join, of course.”

“I’d love to! I’ll have Mr. Butler prepare us a basket and Dot can pull together some gear.”

“Meet us there then?” Jack asked. “We’ve got to swing by my place and change into our bathing costumes.” Phryne clapped her hands delightedly and ran off to prepare for the day.

Once at the beach, Jack set up the umbrellas and towels while Poppy dragged Phryne out into the surf for one splashing competition after the next. Jack was mainly happy to watch them from the shore, but joined in after much yelling and encouragement.

When they grew tired, they ate the picnic lunch of ham sandwiches, sliced veggies, and anzac cookies that Mr. Butler had pulled together. 

Jack made sure to keep both girls covered in sunscreen, and may have spent slightly longer on Phryne than was absolutely necessary. He tried very hard not to notice how smooth her skin was and how wonderful she looked in her suit, although she had no qualms about staring at his.

By the late afternoon, Phryne had officially exhausted herself in the water, and opted to stretch out on the towels and luxuriate in the warm sun. To make sure she got some peace, Jack distracted Poppy with building a sandcastle nearby. He was very keen on bonding with his niece, and appreciated that Phryne had made it all the easier for him with her childlike spirit that meant Poppy never grew bored. Jack wanted her to have good memories with her uncle and not look back at him as some distant presence in her life.

Phryne, for her part, couldn’t help but love seeing stern, serious Jack playing in the sand with Poppy. Sometimes she felt like she could never get enough of him, but that thought scared her back to her senses each time. It didn’t do anyone any good to think on things that would never be.

As afternoon turned into evening, Phryne said her goodbyes and promised Poppy she would love to see her again soon to prevent any tears. She was loathe to leave them, but she had made dinner plans with Mac and she wasn’t one to break commitments. 

Jack held his niece and wistfully watched her go. Back to her glamorous life that he would never be fully a part of.

 

###

 

Next Sunday brunch, Jack’s father pulled him aside as his mother and sister set up the food, and his brother-in-law wrangled the kids.

“Poppy mentioned she spent some time with the lady detective after you dropped her off here,” he began in a hushed tone. Jack nodded that it was true. He couldn’t very well deny it and he didn't see why he should have to. Phryne was a part of his life. And she did him and his family a huge favor watching Poppy.

His father had a different opinion. “Do not get mixed up with that woman, Jack. She has wings in Melbourne but you’ll only crash and burn after everything you’ve worked so hard for.” 

Jack’s first reaction was anger; his father had it all wrong. Phryne would never do anything to hurt him… at least not intentionally. Jack shook his head to dismiss the claims and accusations. “She was only helping when I was in a bind. I’m incredibly grateful to her.”

“Then thank her, and move on. Even a face as pretty as hers isn’t worth losing your respect.”

“We’re not together, Da, and never will be. Her tastes are a little more… adventurous than being tied down to a Detective Inspector.”

His father nodded in understanding. “Be glad for it then.” Jack gave a curt nod, then left to find his mother. He would never be glad for it. He sometimes thought he would give up everything for just one night with her. It wasn’t worth pondering, however. For all of Phryne’s teasing, he knew that he was not what she wanted. 

She wanted the freedom to host a never-ending array of lovers in her bed, and that was something Jack knew he could never be a part of… no matter how desperately his body protested otherwise. One night would never be enough for him. A thousand nights might not suffice. He was sensible enough to know that although she cared for him on some level, she would never feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this last chapter of relative happiness :) Next one is full of angst and coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A loud ring cut through the silence of the night. Jack shot up in bed and scrambled to answer the phone at his bedside.

“Inspector Robinson speaking,” Jack mumbled, the words spilling out as he tried to wake up. He glanced at the wrist watch setting by the bed which read just past three in the morning.

“Sir, it’s Collins.”

“What is it Collins? You’re not on duty tonight, are you?”

“No, sir, only I have some news from Dottie and wanted to call before you heard it somewhere else.”

“About Miss Fisher?”

“She’s alive, sir--”

“Alive?!” Jack sat up straighter now in concern. Was alive the best that could be said about her right now?

“She’s been taken to New Mercy. She was in an accident early this morning and transported to the hospital about an hour ago. They only just got around to calling Dot who called me and so on.”

Jack’s head spun wildly. He closed his eyes against the dizziness. He had no time to fall apart right now. “What kind of accident?”

“A car accident, although she wasn’t driving. One casualty so far, but Dot said Phryne is stable.”

“Patients are only stable until they’re not stable any longer, Collins.”

“I know, sir… but good news for now, yeah?”

“I’m going to the hospital.” He needed to be with her. He had no other thoughts but that. He couldn’t entertain speculation of how this happened or what her exact condition was. All he could manage was one repeating mantra in his head, I’m coming, Phryne.

“Dottie and I will meet you there,” Collins said before the line went dead.

 

###

 

“Where is she?” Jack demanded upon seeing Collins and Miss Williams standing in the waiting area of the hospital from a distance.

“Sir,” Collins said as he tore his face away from Dot’s. It was obvious by the splotches covering her face that she had been crying the whole way to the hospital.

“Have you seen her?” Jack asked.

“Doctor MacMillan is with her now. She said we need to wait for her to come get us. They’re running some tests, but she thought the prognosis was good.”

He knew it was for Phryne’s own good that he follow Mac’s orders, but that didn’t seem to matter. Jack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, causing the curls to pop out of their usual pomade-styled do. He was sure he looked a sight in yesterday’s rumpled clothes and slippers on his feet as he paced up and down the room. Collins had returned to comforting Dot as best he knew how.

At the sound of Mac’s voice, Jack spun around on a dime and headed toward her.

“Inspector Robinson, Constable Collins, Miss Williams,” Mac nodded to them each in turn. Her eyes were a tell-tale red that showed she wasn’t taking this any better than they were. “She’s holding up. The police will know more about the accident…” Mac glanced between Jack and Hugh, asking with her eyes if they knew anything.

“We weren’t on call tonight,” Jack explained. “We haven’t heard a thing.”

“Well, all I’ve heard is that she was the passenger in a car that was involved in a head-on collision. The other car was on the wrong side of the road. The driver of her car died upon impact, and the other passenger was admitted here with Phryne. The driver of the other car is missing.”

Jack felt a flash of anger at the person who did this to her and managed to escape, but his concern for Phryne outweighed all else. He would make sure he was brought onto this case later on. Once he was sure Phryne would live.

“How is she?”

Mac looked him hard in the eyes. “She’s still unconscious but all signs are positive at this stage.”

“Can we see her?” Dot asked.

“Briefly. She’s still too critical for anything else. But I need you all to prepare yourselves…” Mac trailed off for a moment, remembering the state of her best friend and trying to keep it together. “She doesn’t look good.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dot said bravely, and Jack nodded vigorously next to her.

“Not all at once though,” Mac looked around for a first volunteer. As much as Jack wanted to be with her, he knew Dot was equally as anxious. They made eye contact and he bowed his head to indicate he would wait his turn.

When Dot and Hugh returned from her room only a few minutes later, they said goodnight to Jack and made their way home. Jack nervously wrung his hands as he approached the room, knowing that nothing would prepare him for Phryne in less than perfect condition.

What he saw took his breath away. He stifled a sob by clenching his teeth and closing his eyes sharply. Once he felt reasonably in control again, he made his way closer to her bed. Mac had not been kidding… Phryne’s face and arms were covered in thin cuts that we only now beginning to congeal, clearly made from bits of shattered glass. She was bruised around her eyes and nose, presumably from her head hitting the seat in front of her. She had a large gash across her forehead that was leaking blood through the white cotton bandage, and her skin looked pale and sallow.

She was connected to various machines through an intricate web of tubes and needles that he carefully avoided as he leaned against her bed and ran his fingers lightly through her blood-encrusted hair. His heart clenched and his breathing slowed in a way that almost felt like he himself were dying. As if his body instinctively knew it did not want to live in this world without her.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when Mac returned and led him gently out of the room for the nurses to examine her. He let her take him into her office, where they sat across from each other, both unsure of what to say.

“Whiskey?” Mac offered, pulling out an amber bottle from beneath her large oak desk.

Jack nodded mutely, and took the tumbler when it was handed to him. It seemed to be about all he could manage at the moment.

“I can’t make this easy, Inspector.”

“Jack,” he corrected.

“Jack,” she continued in a softened tone. “This won’t be easy, not for Phryne nor for any of us.”

“She needs to be okay.”

Right now, she needs to survive the night.” Jack flinched, realizing the severity of the situation yet again at the words. “And then we can see about the rest. But I think we both know that it’s unlikely she’ll be _okay_ for a while.”

“I can’t go home,” Jack said. “Not if she could crash at any moment.”

“She’s in intensive care for the night. You can’t stay with her either.”

“I’ll be in the waiting room then. I’m not leaving.”

Mac nodded at him in understanding. “I’ll be here too. Checking on her constantly. If anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“It’s Mac.”

 

###

 

Jack settled in for a sleepless night in a hard waiting room chair and desperately wished, hoped (maybe some would’ve even call it ‘prayed’) for Phryne to still be alive in the morning. If she wasn’t… he wasn’t certain he could face it. It occurred to him now that she had so carefully, cunningly wormed her way into every aspect of his life that he didn’t know what his life was without her anymore.

Well, perhaps not _every_ aspect. She didn’t want to be with him. Not the way he wanted to be with her, despite all his efforts to convince himself otherwise. Tragedy had wiped away all pretense, leaving his enamoured heart raw and hurting, but also clear to see what had been there all along. The realization beat it’s way into him until he was unable to do anything but accept what he now knew he felt: he loved Phryne Fisher.

He loved her deeply and irrevocably. Even if she didn’t feel the same way, his heart was set on what it wanted. He wished he could tell her that, but she was unable to listen… and all the same, he feared it might drive her away for good. He couldn’t bear to lose her: not to death, not to another city. He was only just realizing how dangerous that feeling was. She was not one to be tied down; neither he nor Melbourne had a hold on her. The second something did, she would flee the other direction. 

The only way to have her was to keep his feelings to himself -- to not really have her at all. He knew how to suffer in silence, and it would never be true suffering if she was there after all. To have her as his partner and friend was good enough for him. He would not ask for anything more, not demand anything for himself, except for one thing: that she would make it through the night and all the nights of his life after that.

 

###

 

Jack woke in a daze, confused at first where he was and then upon understanding, raced off to Phryne’s room. Mac was coming out the door as he approached and assured him that she was doing fine, seeing the wild look in his eyes. Phryne still hadn’t woken, but Mac said her prognosis was much better now that she had made it through the perilous first twelve hours. She would be moved to a different unit this morning, and Dot was already there to sit with her for most of the day.

He was able to see her one more time before he had to report in for work. It almost was impossible to leave her but he did it. Only because he knew he would work harder and smarter to find whoever did this to her than anyone else at the station. He left the hospital with strict instructions for Dot and Mac to telephone him if her condition changed, for better or for worse.

Once at his office, he was equally focused and distracted. His mind wandered to Phryne every few moments, which in turn only spurred him on even more to find the offender. He worked in a frenzy, not taking breaks or conversing with the constables on duty. Very little was known about the accident since the culprit had done a runner, and the car’s registration had lapsed. Its last owner was living in England had no connection to Melbourne anymore. Despite the lack of progress, Jack was not to be deterred.

After fourteen hours on the case, Jack returned to the hospital and met Mac at Phryne’s bedside.

“Any updates?” Jack asked, seeing that she still hadn’t awoken.

“Nothing’s changed. But that’s not a bad thing. Her body is healing, and we’re very hopeful that it will wake up again once it’s ready.”

“Are you on call again tonight?”

“No, I’ve been off for a few hours, but I figured I’d take over from Dorothy this evening. She sat with her the entire day and I could tell it was wearing on her. I do need to get going soon though. I have a surgery in the morning that I can’t afford to be sleep deprived for. Phryne would kill me if someone else suffered for her sake,” Mac said sadly.

“I’ll stay with her,” Jack promised.

“Just for a few hours, Jack. Then you need to go home too. I know you have to be just as exhausted as I am.”

Jack agreed with the best of intentions, but after Mac left his night got away from him. He pulled the chair over to her bedside and used the light from her lamp to continue to look over the case paperwork until the early hours. Sometimes he talked through elements aloud, asking for Phryne’s opinion even though he knew it wouldn’t come. It was almost three in the morning when he fell asleep, the files still on his lap, and his head bent backward over the top of the chair. 

Mac didn’t say a word when she found him there the next morning, or the morning after that. The truth was, no one could bear to leave her by herself for even a moment. Phryne hated to be alone, and waking up like that would be her worst nightmare. Therefore, a schedule developed between the friends: Mac was the first one there in the morning and would stay until Dot showed up two hours later, then Dot would wait for Mac’s shift to end. Although sometimes Mr. Butler or Bert & Cec or even Hugh would show up during this time and relieve Dot for an hour or two midday. Then Jack took over from Mac every evening, sleeping in the chair by Phryne’s bed, never once complaining about his sore neck.

Three days had passed since the night of the accident, and although Phryne was still fast asleep, the cuts and bruising seemed to lessen every day. Jack tried to focus on the positive signs in her health and his mission to bring the man who harmed her to justice. The one thing he absolutely did not have time for was thinking about losing her. It was inconceivable that her presence could disappear from his life. He hadn’t known people like Phryne Fisher existed before he met her, and now he knew for sure it was truly just the one. She was irreplaceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one hates me rn... I want them to be happy too!
> 
> Also thank you for all the kind comments on this story!! I'm honestly surprised every time I post that people are so kind and supportive and want to read what I'm writing. You guys are just THE BEST. <3


	4. Chapter 4

When Saturday morning rolled around, Jack reluctantly left her in the capable hands of Dot to go home for the first time in almost a week and get cleaned up. Poppy’s birthday party was in the afternoon and he knew it was important he make an appearance no matter how desperately we wanted to stay at Phryne’s bedside all day, if only to see with his own eyes that she was still breathing.

He drove to his parent’s house where the party was being held barely paying attention to the road. He was shocked when he suddenly pulled into their driveway, surrounded by pink balloons that billowed in the light wind.

Jack went inside without knocking and circumvented at least ten boisterous kids tearing through the front rooms before finding his sister and mum in the kitchen.

“Jack!” his mum called out, wringing the dishwater from her hands so she could hug him properly.

“Hi Mum, hi Audrey,” he greeted. After she released him, he leaned with his back against the counter next to his sister who was putting the finishing touches of icing on a cake.

She looked up at him briefly and then again in a quick double take. Her lips pursed, but she continued with the task at hand until their mother left the room.

“You don’t look so good, Jack.” Jack rubbed his hand through his hair and straightened his crisp shirt. How could that be? He’d put so much effort into looking just so. “You look tired or something.”

“Ah well…” What could he say? Certainly not that he’d been living out of Phryne Fisher’s hospital room.

“Big case keeping you awake at night?” She nudged him with care.

“Yeah, yes...” Jack trailed off, then said quietly. “Something like that.”

“Have you seen the birthday monster yet?”

“Neither hide nor hair.” Jack said smiling.

“You’d better track her down. She’s been waiting for you to get here.”

Jack found Poppy outside playing hopscotch with a host of friends. Jack waved to his brother-in-law across the lawn who was holding on to the arms of a wailing Timmy and received a grimace in the direction of his nephew in return.

“Unnncle Jack!” Poppy squealed when she saw him. She abandoned the game to throw herself around his legs.

“Happy Birthday!” he enthused with as much energy as he could muster.

“Did you bring me a present?” She grinned up at him and he noticed she’d lost one of her front teeth since he last saw her.

“Why in the world would I do that?” he joked.

“Cuz it’s my birthday!” she practically yelled.

“Oh that’s right,” Jack pretended to remember all over again. “I suppose I probably did bring you something then.” She bounced on her feet. “It’s inside with the others, but you’ve got to wait.”

Poppy put on the pout she had mastered, but there was no real sadness behind it.

“Did you bring Miss Phryne with you?” Poppy looked behind him as if he might be hiding her.

A wash of grief descended over him as he heard her name. It had been almost five minutes since he’d thought of her last, his longest time yet.

“Uh no, sweetheart, I’m afraid I didn’t.”

“Is she coming later?” Poppy asked. “I invited her.”

“She’s… well, she’s sick right now.” Jack tried to simplify it for her. “She’ll be better real soon though and then I know she’ll want to see you again.”

This time the curl of her little lip did seem genuine. “Can I draw her something? So she can feel better?”

“Of course you can, but how about another day? I did hear it was your birthday after all.”

And with that Poppy was shrieking and running off again to rejoin her friends, all her disappointment forgotten.

Jack found his way back to the adults, making polite conversation with his family and the parents of the other children, only suffering his sister’s concerned looks every once in a while when it became obvious that he wasn’t following the conversation. It wasn’t like him he knew, but he was doing his best.

It was well after cake and sometime during the opening of Poppy’s veritable mountain of presents that he heard the distant sound of his parent’s telephone in the kitchen and then his mother’s voice calling for him over the chaos of newly opened toys.

His mother handing him the receiver with an odd look. He was still trying to piece together what it might mean when he heard Dot’s voice in his ear.

“Inspector?”

“Miss Williams?”

“I’m sorry to bother you at your family home. Only Mac insisted you’d want to know immediately and Hugh happened to remember where you are today.”

Jack wasn’t really listening to the explanation. His mind was already on Phryne.

“How is she?”

“She’s awake, sir. Just barely, but she’s there.”

Jack let out a gasp of breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Even though it had been his deepest hope that she would wake, he had known all along that the more time went on, the more unlikely it was. He almost couldn’t believe that the waiting was over; his wish had been granted.

Dot was in tears at the other end of the line. “She saw us. She said my name… and she squeezed Mac’s hand.”

Jack knew with everything in him that he needed to be with her right now. She was probably confused and scared and those were two things that Phryne Fisher didn’t do well.

“I’ll be there in an hour. Less depending on traffic.” He couldn’t believe that he had gone so far from her.

“We’ll see you then, Inspector.”

Jack’s heart soared. She was awake. Everything would be just fine now. No matter what else came after, he could face it if she was still with them.

“Who was that?” his mother asked. She had re-entered the kitchen at some point and caught him grinning and wiping tears from his eyes as he hung up the phone. “She sounded very insistent that she talk to you.”

“It was the fiance of one of my constables. She wanted to deliver some news. And I’m afraid I have to be off now.”

“What about dinner?” his mother asked. “We’d planned on having a nice family sit-down tonight.”

“What’s all this?” his father asked, finally coming to see where his family had gone off to.

“Jack’s leaving.”

“I’m sorry I have to. I’ll be here next week though, same as always.”

Jack started to walk toward the front door, and gathered up his hat and coat. His parents followed, his mum calling “Wait!” and his father looking irritated at his unplanned departure. The commotion brought his sister into the hall, along with Poppy who had seen him set his hat on his head.

“Are you leaving?” Audrey asked.

“It’s important.” He leaned down to look at Poppy. “Thank you for a wonderful party, Popsicle.”

Poppy furrowed her brow. “Is Phryne gonna be okay?”

Jack closed his eyes and waited for the bombshell to drop, but no one said a word. They all waited on his response to his eerily intuitive niece.

“I hope so. But I need to go check on her, is that okay with you?”

Poppy nodded bravely. “And then I can go visit her and bring her a picture?”

“When she’s better,” Jack agreed. Poppy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He let himself linger for a moment more before pulling back and opening the door.

“This is about that woman?” his father called out as he hurried down the front steps. He looked back to see his family in the doorway. His sister petted Poppy’s hair, wearing an identical expression of worry as their mother. His father only looked put out.

Jack gave his father a hard stare as he opened his car door, but didn’t bother to reply. Nothing could stop him from getting to Phryne. He drove off, leaving them all wondering what had gotten into him. All except Poppy, who had already slinked away to draw a get-well picture.

 

###

 

Phryne last remembered a raucous party, friends who danced and drank with her, and music surrounding her until she couldn’t even hear herself think. When she woke up, it wasn’t to her own soft down duvet and plush pillows. Or even to the arms of some unfamiliar but attractive gentleman. 

Although everything was a little blurry, she could tell that the bed she lay on was hard and she was alone in it. A bright light shone above her and a consistent beeping rung in her ears. She blinked countless times until the ceiling came into focus along with a dull grey wall. She tried to turn her head to take in more of her surroundings. _Had she been captured on a job? Was she safe?_ But the mere thought of twisting her neck caused her to moan in pain.

Then, suddenly, a face appeared above her own, looking straight into her eyes.

“Dot!” she tried to proclaim, but only a croak came out. She was safe then. Dot looked well and unharmed. She disappeared as fast as she had come, and then there were so many people. They hovered over her and poked and prodded, but although they seemed pleased to see her, she was sure she didn’t know any of them.

She heard the buzz of voices, but it took several minutes to distinguish any one phrase.

“Phryne? Phryne?” she heard. She tried to look around again. _I’m here_ , she thought. _Are you looking for me?_ And then… _why can’t I move?_ Panic settled in, but her body seemed too tired to sustain in.

“Blink once if you can hear me,” requested a nameless woman. Phryne did so.

“Good,” the woman praised. “You’re in the hospital. You were in a car accident but you’re going to be okay.” A car accident. _Was she driving? Was it her fault? Had she hurt anyone?_

Jack, came the single solid thought. He had warned her and fretted over her and here she was. Where was he? Did he know? He would be worried sick. She needed to get to him, to talk to him and reassure him that she was all right.

She tried to move again. “I need you to lie still,” came the voice again. “You won’t be getting up today, honey.”

“It’s okay, Miss,” said Dot’s voice. Phryne couldn’t see her but she knew she was there.

“Dot,” she said again, stronger this time.

“We’re right here with you,” Dot promised. 

Phryne heard Mac’s voice break through the commotion and then she was at her side too. She grasped one of Phryne’s hands tightly and Phryne did her best to squeeze it back. She tried to hang on to see if Mac was going to say something, but she felt herself slipping. Already the hand in hers and the voices around her seemed far away. She was asleep before she could think to protest it.

 

###

 

When she woke up next, she remembered where she was and what had happened. It was more real this time around and her stomach sank at the thought. She didn’t want to face anything or anyone, and yet she knew she needed to if she was ever going to be free of this bed.

“You’re awake again,” Mac said from beside her.

“How long…?” Phryne tried to get out more but still felt herself stumbling. Mac held a glass of water to her lips and helped her sip. It felt like heaven itself washed down her burning throat.

“You’ve only been back asleep for thirty minutes, give or take. But you’ve been at the hospital for five days.” Phryne choked at the words, and Mac pulled back the water quickly. It was only the shock that kept her from crying. She felt deceived, like the world had pulled one over on her.

“You haven’t been alone for one single second,” Mac said softly. She would want to know that. Phryne nodded her head and in truth it made her feel slightly better.

“What happened?” she whispered, trying to conserve her voice.

“You were in a car crash, but you aren’t to blame. Another car was on the wrong side of the road and speeding. You were in the backseat of Dierdre’s car coming home after a party. Katherine was driving. But it wasn’t her fault either. She wasn’t drunk or in the wrong. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“How are they? Dee and Kat?”

“Dee was released after a brief check-up. Her brother took her back to Brisbane with him to recuperate.” Mac didn’t know how to say the next bit. “...Kat… I’m so sorry, Phryne, but she didn’t make it. Killed upon impact, so she felt no pain.”

Phryne knew she should be devastated and she was, but somehow her body would not comply. No tears came, only the hot rush of anger. “And the other car?”

If Mac was surprised that Phryne didn’t seem more crushed, she didn’t say anything. “They’re trying to locate the driver. Jack has been toiling away day and night.”

“Maybe I can help. Maybe I’ll remember something.”

“Maybe,” Mac agreed placatingly, “But right now we need to focus on you. You’re going to need some time to get back in shape.”

“When can I go home?”

“Not yet. I’ll get you out of here as soon as it’s safe though, I swear it. We’ll set you up at home with everything you’ll need for your recovery.”

“Where’s Dot?”

“Hugh took her home for the night. It’s almost dinnertime and we had no idea if you’d wake up again today.”

Phryne nodded, already feeling tired once more. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she fought her body’s urge to sleep. Mac noticed and said, “Just go to sleep, Phryne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was a little happier for everyone! Next up... Jack and Phryne are together again :)


	5. Chapter 5

Phryne woke up again and this time she knew it was late at night. The room had grown dark around her, the lamp projecting shadowed silhouettes on the wall opposite her bed. She found she could now move her neck slightly so she turned to take in the room. It was bland and boring and looked depressingly like every hospital room she’d ever seen except for one key difference: Jack was sound asleep in the chair by her bed, his hand dangling off her nightstand, close to where hers currently rested.

Phryne felt a sudden rush of sadness at the sight of him. She couldn’t have explained it, but her eyes filled with tears that spilled over before she even knew why she was crying. She sucked in a couple ragged breaths to try to hold it together, and Jack jerked awake at the sound. He looked around with tired eyes before they landed on her.

The moment he comprehended she was awake, she saw pure joy light up his face, which was immediately replaced by a deep frown of concern. She was confused by the sudden change until she remembered she was crying. The tears came down even harder at that.

“Phryne,” Jack breathed. He jumped up out of his chair, paper spilling all over the floor, and repositioned himself at the foot of her bed. She didn’t even hesitate before she surged up and toward him, and unable to support herself she practically fell into him. His arms wrapped around her and held her securely as she continued to cry. She finally felt the pain of her own injuries, of the loss of Kat, and of her friends who waited for her to wake up.

As her breathing settled, Jack helped prop her up on the bed. He wiped at her face and smoothed back her hair with one hand as she clung to the other. It was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced, and yet she was fully clothed and presumably at her most unattractive.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Jack assured her.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“What have I said about apologizing? Besides, it’s hardly your fault.”

“You don’t think I should… slow down, so to say?” She sniffled and tried to rein in any more tears from falling.

“Would matter if I did?” Jack placed his free hand on her foot beneath the bedcovers. When he saw how torn up she appeared, he decided to clarify. “Phryne, I don’t think it could hurt to keep your own life in mind more often than you do, but this time was not one of those instances. It was a horrible accident. You shouldn’t have to lose any more of the things you love in life than you already have.”

Phryne felt her heart melt at his words. He never tried to change her, not really, not anything that counted. If he asked her to be reasonable from time to time in the face of mortal danger, well, she could hardly fault him. She appreciated him so much she thought she would burst. There were so few people in life that could truly accept one another, flaws and all. Between Jack, Mac, Dot, Jane, and the rest of her motley family, she thought she must be the luckiest woman in the world.

She drew the hand she still clasped up to her mouth and kissed it gently. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack nodded tersely, almost embarrassed to be acknowledged in such a way. “You should try to go back to sleep.”

“Would you tell me about the investigation? You can interview me if you’d like.”

“Later, Miss Fisher. There’ll be time for that once your feeling better.”

“I just -- don’t leave me.” She looked up at him desperately. Phryne had never been one to beg, but it was unlikely she’d get any sleep on her own. “Just for tonight, would you stay? They might be able to roll you in a cot.”

Jack had no plans to be anywhere else. “This is fine,” he said, moving off the bed and back to the chair. He gathered up the fallen file from the floor and decided he would do a little more reading before trying to sleep. “I’ll be right here, I promise.”

She fell asleep to the sound of shuffling papers and Jack shifting around on the hard leather.

 

###

 

When she awoke for the fourth time since her accident, there was a notable difference. She wasn’t disoriented and she felt more in control of her own body than she had yesterday. She rolled onto her side and was met with an unfamiliar face where Jack’s was the night before.

“Good morning!” a cheery blonde nurse said. “I’ll call for Doctor MacMillan.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost ten o’clock. You slept in.” Phryne was glad for it. She was already back to her own ways.

She sat up herself and felt the soreness in her muscles where there had been none before. She was massaging her arms when Mac appeared in her doorway.

“How’re you feeling?” was her first question.

“I’m okay, Mac. Better than I expected after how I felt yesterday.”

“You slept through the night too, that’s a good sign.”

“I woke up once. Jack was here.”

“Ah, yes. He came in after I left last night.”

Phryne looked down almost bashfully. “I asked him to stay. I think he slept in the chair and now I feel terrible. He must have been so uncomfortable, and all because I didn’t want to be left alone.”

Mac smirked at her friend who could sometimes be so daft in matters of the heart. She actively avoided a roll of her eyes. “Phryne, Jack was going to spend the night in that chair no matter what you asked of him. I don’t think the poor man has slept in a bed in a week. He was absolutely insistent that he would stay with you.”

“He… was going to stay?”

“He wouldn’t have been anywhere else. Especially not after he left some family gathering early yesterday. He drove straight here when Dot called him and didn’t leave your side.”

_Family gathering_... Phryne remembered that his family typically convened on Sundays. He had mentioned it in the past.

She was going to ask when it hit her: Poppy’s party. It was this Saturday. She had no words for that. Jack valued his family above all else and quite possibly his niece above them all. And still he had come to her. Phryne hoped Poppy wasn’t too sorely disappointed that Jack left early and that Phryne hadn’t shown at all. Surely she had enough friends to keep her distracted though.

She felt… flattered. She was used to being flattered by all sorts of men, but this was different. This meant something to her, and maybe to him too. Was it just concern for a friend? Or did he feel something for her?

She couldn’t imagine that he did; she’d been practically throwing herself at him for years now to no avail. And as much as he might lust after her from time to time (she could read those looks in his eyes despite how well he tried to hide it), she didn’t see anything more ever coming from this. She wished it could be different, but she couldn’t offer him what he needed.

If she and Jack were together (god how much she wanted that, she hadn’t even realized until this moment), he would need a commitment from her: a marriage and a wife that would host fundraisers and be in bed with him by ten. That wasn’t her. And she refused to throw away their friendship on a mistake, no matter how much she craved him. She was no good for him.

“I can see you thinking, Phryne, and I’m worried where that mind of yours is leading you.” Mac said suddenly from her bedside where she had been reading over Phryne’s vitals in her chart.

“It’s nothing, Mac,” she sighed.

Mac did roll her eyes this time. She heard Phryne’s resignation and knew she had talked herself down from whatever brief rush of feeling she had for Jack. It was absurd how long these two could dance around each other. Even after all this, they still couldn’t find their way; each making excuses they thought benefited the other when in actuality, they helped nobody.

It was time for a little intervention. She made a mental note to pull Dorothy aside when she arrived. She knew she could rely on an ally from the girl who always had Phryne’s best interests at heart.

 

###

 

“Hugh,” Dot said, pulling her beau aside later that day while eating lunch at the hospital. 

“Yes, Dottie?” He noticed the way she fiddled with the lace lining her sleeve; it was most unlike her to not come out with something directly.

“I talked to Mac today and she said that Miss Fisher is taking all this really hard.”

“Oh,” he said, sighing in relief; she was only worried for her friend. “She’ll be back up and at it in no time. Nothing can hold Miss Fisher down for long.”

“You’re right, but it’s more than that. She doesn’t think Miss should be alone right now, especially not once she’s released from the hospital.”

“Is she ever truly alone? Not with Mr. Butler and you and Bert and Cec and Jane and everyone else that traipses in and out of that house.”

“You know very well that Jane is away on the continent, and Bert and Cec can’t provide the type of care she needs. Mr. Butler can keep her comfortable and fed, but she needs companionship and it’s too much for me to do alone. Especially with my sister’s wedding only a week away. I’ve already delayed my trip to Sydney and my mother is getting impatient.”

Hugh wasn’t sure at all what this had to do with him. “You want me to stay behind instead of attending the wedding with you?”

Dot’s eyes grew wide and round, horrified that she may have implied that. She grabbed his hand with hers. “No! No, Hugh. I want you there. Mac was just thinking… maybe the Inspector could continue staying with her… even once she’s back at Wardlow. At least until we return from Sydney.”

Hugh worried his lip. This was a little out of his comfort zone. 

Dot continued, “Could you, do you think, come up with a reason why she might not be safe left there alone, given her weakened state? And recommend a police presence? We both know the Inspector would volunteer in a heartbeat, and he can stay in the guest bedroom.”

“I don’t know, Dottie…”

“Mac promised she would go by as often as she could too, but she has night shifts, and we would really all feel better if Phryne had someone.”

“I’ll think about it. I’ll… I’ll see what the Inspector thinks about it. We’ll see.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Dot smiled up at him with a sugary sweet smile and he couldn’t help thinking that he may have just been conned into the whole thing.

In the end it was surprisingly easy. All it took was the very hint of an implication that the reckless driver was _after_ Phryne, and Jack had determined that he had better keep watch. Mac then implied to Phryne she could only be released if she had someone to look after her in the day (Mr. Butler of course) and during the night. Phryne wanted out of the hospital so desperately that she would have signed over her soul at that point, although having Jack Robinson in the room next door didn’t seem like a tough bargain.

And so it was that the very next day, Mac relocated Phryne back to Wardow with strict instructions relating to her care. Mr. Butler made note of them all and settled her in the parlor, assuaging Mac’s fears. She only hoped Jack was up to the task come night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one today but the last two longer ones will be following soon this week!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack arrived a little after eight in the evening and knocked on Wardlow’s front door. He hoped he wasn’t waking her. She wouldn’t normally be asleep at this hour, but things had been less than normal recently.

“No need to knock, Inspector,” Mr. Butler said as he pulled the door open and ushered Jack inside. “You’ll be staying here, after all.”

Jack nervously divested himself of his coat and hat in the entry, while Mr. Butler filled him in on the day.

“She’s had a bit of a rough one, I hate to say it. The relocation was harder on her body than she expected. She’s been exhausted and slightly disoriented since.”

“Should we call Mac?”

“She said it was to be expected but to give her a ring if signs worsen. If she is in severe pain or vomits or loses consciousness. I have her set up in her boudoir, so you’ll just need to check in on her periodically tonight, and keep an ear out while you sleep.”

“Thanks, Mr. Butler. That I can do.”

“Let me show you to your room so you can put down your case,” Mr. Butler said, gesturing to the large bag in Jack’s hand.

Jack followed Mr. Butler up the main staircase and to one of the first rooms on the left. He showed Jack the lights and towels and extra blankets, and then pointed out the room directly across the hall as Miss Fisher’s.

Jack settled in and then went to knock softly on Phryne’s only partially cracked door. A soft “come in” barely met his ear. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stood just inside. Phryne was lying on the bed in her silk bed clothes, partially propped up with pillows. Her eyes were heavy and hair was slightly mussed where it rubbed the back of the bed frame.

“Miss Fisher,” Jack greeted.

“Oh, Jack, hello.” She tried to sit herself up further and smooth down her black bob.

“How are you feeling?”

Phryne gave him a small smile. “I’ve been better.”

“Are you hungry or nauseous or in pain?”

“Just a little dizzy. Nothing serious.”

“Can I fetch you some water or a blanket?”

“I have everything I need, Jack. Come sit down.” She patted the bed next to her.

Jack made his way across her room and sat by her feet on the very edge of the bed.

“Are you afraid it’s catching?” She smirked at his cautiousness. 

He scooted slightly closer. Phryne reached up and ran her fingers along the line of his jaw, brushing the fingertips over his lips as she went. Jack fidgeted beneath her soft touch. It felt wonderful -- too wonderful -- and he wanted it to stop. She didn’t know what she was doing.

Jack cleared his throat. “Are you sure you don’t need anything tonight?”

Phryne looked up and met his eyes, her fingers resting near his ear. “I need a friend, Jack. Can you be that?”

“I thought perhaps I already was.” 

Her fingers fell away. “You are. Somehow in the midst of all our investigating, you became one of my best friends.”

“Same to you, Miss Fisher. Except you have no close competition.”

“Will you stay here tonight, Jack?”

“Mr. Butler put me just across the hall.”

“No, I mean right here. With me.” Jack hesitated, but then nodded and stood from her bed, searching for some sort of chair he could move to be near her. It would be easier to monitor her this way anyway, and it wasn’t as if he was unused to sleeping in chairs as of late.

“Lie down with me, Jack.” She rubbed the other side of the bed. 

Jack suddenly realized her meaning and balked. “I’m not sure that I should, Miss Fisher.”

“Can’t you call me Phryne? And I want you to.”

“What about what I want?”

“What do you want?” Phryne asked slowly, trying to form the words in her heavy brain.

Jack shook his head gently. _Nothing I can have_ , he thought.

Phryne closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn’t her that he wanted. She had known it to be true, but the confirmation stung all the same. Still, she wanted him near her. She wanted the comfort he provided.

“Just sleep, Jack,” Phryne clarified, patting the bed next to her again.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. He went through all his evening ablutions before joining her, all the while thoughts of her ran through his head. Phryne was something he couldn’t have. She was hurting and disoriented and just needed a friend. He couldn’t possibly turn down her request, not after everything she’d been through. 

He climbed into the large, soft bed beside her. They said their goodnights and settled into the dark. The last thing Jack remembered as he fell into sleep was her fingers reaching out and entwining with his, but then again, it could’ve been nothing more than a dream.

 

###

 

Jack answered the phone in his office that day for the twenty-eighth time, expecting yet another dull report on one case or another in City South’s docket.

“Oh good lord, Jack, we thought you’d died,” his sister exaggerated on the other end of the line. Jack rolled his eyes and continued flipping through the paperwork in front of him.

“Whatever gave you that impression?”

“We’ve been calling your home every night and morning for the past three days, trying to catch you. We know how you hate being bothered at work. Yet, no answer.”

Jack looked up sharply and clenched his teeth. He had no good explanation for that.

“I… um… well--”

“Coherent, as always.”

“Did you need something, Audrey?” Maybe he could get out of this yet.

“Well, yes, actually! We’ve all been worried sick about you after you ran out from the party last weekend.”

“I’m sorry about that again. I didn’t mean to upset anyone.”

“Obviously whatever it was merited it.”

“I guarantee you, it did.”

“Care to share?”

“Audrey,” he sighed, not sure that he wanted to get into the rollercoaster of his past week, and his questionable relationship with Phryne Fisher.

“Was Poppy right then? Was it The Honorable Miss Fisher? She’s been beside herself all week about it.”

Jack cringed and felt truly guilty that he had not thought to check up on his niece. “Yes, she’d been badly injured, and then I got the call that she’d woken up.”

“And you rushed to her side?”

“I know how you all feel about her, but--”

Audrey cut him off mid-sentence. “How Da feels about her. I know he’s been on you about it, but he also doesn’t know her. And neither do I. But Poppy adores her, and so, it seems, do you.”

“I do,” Jack admitted in a whispered exhale.

“Then my judgement on all things Miss Fisher is suspended until further notice. Until I meet her at the very least, although I have to tell you, I’m already inclined to like her. You and Poppy don’t give your adoration away for free. It’s hard-earned and hard-won.”

“I’d like that. If you met her, I mean. I think she’d like you too.”

“It’s settled then, as soon as she’s back on her feet.”

“Thank you, Audrey. Really.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I love you, Jacky, and I only want the best for you. If that’s her, then I couldn’t be happier. However, you must give me a way to reach you. I won’t have you disappearing on us again.”

Jack blushed before giving her Phryne’s number. “I’m only there for her safety. We’re not… together, Audrey. She’s simply my friend.”

“But you love her?”

“I can’t seem to stop it.”

“She doesn’t feel the same?”

“She likes her freedom… and her men. I’m not what she wants.”

“Hang on to your hope, Jack. It’s endearing. She just may come around.”

“Don’t hold your breath, Aud. Phryne is like a rock in a river, completely unmovable to the currents around her.”

“I’ll hold on to your hope for you then, shall I? Give me a ring when you want it back.”

 

###

 

On the fourth morning in Phryne’s house, Jack woke up to a dark curtain of hair covering his eyes. He brushed it away with his free arm to find Phryne curled into him, her chest pressed to his, and her nose nestled in the cleft of his chin.

It had become a routine at this point: talking with her each evening over their meals served in her boudoir, lingering until the conversation faded with her exhaustion, falling asleep side by side, and then waking up each morning with his arms full of her, warm and heavy against him. He always extracted himself quietly and carefully before making his way back across the hall to get ready for work, leaving her with Mr. Butler for the day, only to return and do it all over again each night.

He breathed her in and felt an ache run the course of his body. How was he ever going to give her up? He couldn’t imagine going back to nights without her. He didn’t want to. Returning home to her had become the best part of his days.

He closed his eyes in frustration. He was too attached, and becoming more so all the time. This would pass soon and she’d want him gone. Other more exciting men would take his place as soon as she had the energy to keep up with them. He needed to start giving her up now before he truly couldn’t do without her. 

He shook his head in resignation and figured he may as well start now. Even though it was in the very early hours of the morning, it would be best if he got moving. There was no good to come from dallying and soaking her in.

He slid a little ways away from her, pausing when she groaned at the loss of him. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, her eyes still closed and breathing still even. Jack’s shoulders slumped. She wasn’t going to make this easy. He began prying her fingers off gently, one by one.

“Jack?” she mumbled.

“Go back to sleep, Phryne.” She had been feeling much more herself as the days went on, but she could still use all the sleep she could get.

“You’re leaving?”

“I’ve… uh, I’ve got to.”

Phryne squinted her eyes open and quirked up an eyebrow. “There’s nothing to do at this hour, Jack. It’s barely light outside.”

“I want to get in an early morning.” He pulled himself away from her and stood beside the bed.

“Oh,” she said, her voice thick with disappointment. “When will you be back tonight?”

Jack sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was thinking I might stay at mine tonight. You seem to be managing much better, and Dot will be home this afternoon.” Her face sank in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Makes sense.” She pulled herself up in the bed to better see him.

“Miss Fisher--” He wanted to reassure her that she would be well looked after. Or perhaps… was she concerned for her safety? It was most unlike her, but then again, she wasn’t back to form.

“Phryne,” she corrected.

“ _Phryne_ , I meant to inform you yesterday, but we’ve determined the accident was truly that, an accident. No one is looking for you. You have nothing to worry about. ” He walked around the bed and toward the door. They could discuss this more once he had a chance to clear his mind. Seeing her staring at him with mussed hair and a face pink from sleep was doing nothing to help his resolve.

“Wait,” Phryne called out as he passed her. “I have something to say, Jack.”

He stopped and twisted around to face her.

“I can tell that you’re… uncomfortable. I never wanted that, but I’ve pushed you too far, haven’t I? I’ve asked too much of you.”

“Of course not. I agreed to everything, after all.”

“Still, I didn’t leave you much of a choice.”

“I wanted to be here.” Jack sighed. He was tired. Tired of fighting his desires and tired of caring too damn much.

“And now you don’t? I must say, this is the only time that sleeping with a man has driven him away. It’s rather a novelty. No other man has resisted my charms quite this long.” She pouted in mock annoyance, but he could see the truth of it underneath it all. Did she really think that he felt nothing for her? It wasn’t possible. He was positively enamoured with her. He was almost sickened with it.

“Phryne…” Jack sunk down into the chair across the room from her and placed his head in his hands. “I think it’s quite possible that I have fallen for your charms harder than any man ever has.” He couldn’t believe it had come out of his mouth until it was too late. He berated himself for showing too much. 

Phryne stood up uneasily from the bed and went over to him. He startled when he felt her hands on her arms and shot his head up to meet her eyes.

“You’re walking,” he exclaimed. Although her health had otherwise much improved, she still struggled to take many steps without assistance. She was shaky and exhausted easily.

“A couple of feet, Jack. It’s hardly a medical marvel.” She sat down in the chair adjacent to his and took his hands into her own.

“I only wanted to say…” she paused and reconsidered. Jack felt his stomach tighten in worried anticipation. “If I asked you to, would you kiss me?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He desperately wanted to lean into her and finally do what he’d been wanting to do for ages, but his reason won out. Even with the best of intentions, she wouldn’t want him once this was all done. It was better to simply refuse.

“What is it that you want from me, Jack?” He hesitated so she persisted. “I asked you the other day and you never truly answered.”

“I’m not sure I can say,” Jack muttered, feeling trapped between their friendship and the depth of his feelings for her.

“I’ll go first then. You are a wonderful man, Jack.” He could already feel the sting of rejection and she had barely even started. “You are my boat in the storm, as they say. You are steady, yet passionate. Humble and clever. Strong but unfailingly kind. I’m… I suppose I can admit that I’m afraid to lose you.”

Jack inhaled sharply. “You could never lose me.”

Phryne’s smile looked more like a grimace. “We’re playing a dangerous game here, so I’m just going to come out and say it. I love you, Jack Robinson.” Jack felt the words echo in his ears but he didn’t dare believe them. This was going to take a turn and he refused to get his hopes up. “I love you more that I ever thought I would love a man. I find myself yearning for you whenever you’re not around. Everything is just better when you’re here. I never feel strangled by you, if anything I feel the opposite. You encourage me in all the best ways and allow me to be myself.”

“I could never want to change you, Miss Fisher. There’s no one I’d rather you be.”

“I know, and that’s what makes this all the harder.” She wasn’t what he needed and she knew it.

“I understand. You don’t love me in _that_ way.” Jack said miserably. It was always an unlikely end: them together.

Phryne let out a strangled sob. “You don’t understand a thing. I love you in every way.” 

Jack reached out and pulled her head into his chest, stroking her hair softly. “This is too much, you’re still recovering.”

“But I can see that you’re too sensible to ever want me.” Phryne pulled back and looked at him through her tears.

Jack shook his head. He was having trouble following. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me. You want to be with me?” She nodded. “How could you?”

“How could I not?” She reached out and traced his lips with her thumb and felt him shiver under her touch.

“I want that too, Phryne.” Of course he did. Only a fool wouldn’t.

“But you can’t, or won’t, perhaps?” She was confused as well. If he wanted her, why hadn't he done something about it? Clearly she had always been willing.

“I would want you for more than a night. More than a hundred nights.” He sighed. “More than you’d want to give.” He stroked her arm gently, but she felt herself rise in anger. Is that what he thought of her? That she would use him as he if meant nothing?

“Says who? I can’t predict the future, but I know that as of now, I don’t want anyone else. Couldn’t that be enough? Is there really any more to give?”

Jack’s eyes widened incredulously. “So… we would be together. And there would be no one else?” He was unbelievably close to having everything he ever wanted.

“I only want to be with you, Jack,” she stated firmly. “It’s just… I won’t give myself up for you. And I couldn’t marry you.”

Jack almost growled in frustration. “Did I ask you to?”

“Well, no, but--”

“But nothing. I would never expect, or even _want_ that of you.”

She knew what people would say. “Your reputation--” 

“I don’t care about my reputation. I only care about you… I just thought you could never care the same about me. I don’t see how I can possibly be enough.”

“You’re everything to me, Jack.” He held her gaze, trying to call her bluff. When she didn’t back down, he took the greatest chance of his life: he leaned forward and kissed Phryne Fisher. Their lips met, and his hands traveled up into her short bob, tangling strands of hair around his fingers. She gripped his shoulders and opened her mouth to him. It felt new and explosive and somehow still like home all at once. He didn’t know why he had spent so long resisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!! It'll be up on Saturday :)


	7. Chapter 7

“We’ve caught him.” Jack said one evening the following week, returning to Wardlow where he had now practically taken up permanent residence. Mr. Butler, Dot, and the rest of the household seemed to accept this move without explanation, setting out two cups of coffee in the mornings and two tumblers of whiskey each night.

“That’s wonderful news!” Phryne stood up from the chaise in the parlor and walked slowly toward him. She was still recovering, slowly but surely, thanks to Mac who came by every afternoon to continue her physical therapy.

He caught on to her as she approached, wrapping his arm around her waist for support. “You can thank Hugh who chased him seven blocks and tackled him to the ground outside Barley’s Pub.”

Phryne laughed at the image. “And where were you during all this?”

He grinned. “Several feet behind, en route with the handcuffs. He’s now safely been handed over to the county jail before trial.”

“Not too safely, I hope.”

“The road did some damage when it met his face.” He guided her across the entry and toward the stairs. “Is Dot helping you get ready for tonight?”

“I told her to come find me once she’s all dressed herself. Should be any time now.”

Jack steadied her as they climbed the stairs and entered her boudoir. Dot appeared moments later and took over Phryne’s care, helping her bathe and dress and fix her hair and makeup. Jack readied himself in the room across the hall, changing out his plain brown suit for a sharp grey one.

When he came out he could already hear the voices of Phryne’s friends in the parlor, arriving to celebrate her recovery. He waited outside her door for her, smirking at the giggling he could hear within.

When she finally appeared, he lost all conscious thought. His breath left his body seeing her once again in her finery. She wore a deep red velvet dress that plunged dangerously low in the front and the back. She had adorned herself with gold jewelry that sparkled in the low lighting.

“Hello, Jack,” she greeted with a grin. Dot passed behind her and headed down the stairs to where Hugh surely waited.

“You look stunning.” He couldn’t resist any longer, reaching out and kissing her soundly, smearing away some of the carefully applied lipstick. They broke apart at a particularly loud shriek of laughter downstairs, both smiling shyly. Phryne wiped her thumb across his lips, removing any traces of red.

She looped her arm through his and gestured that she was ready. As they descended the stairs he saw that she was barefoot beneath the floor-length gown, no doubt because it was easier to balance that way.

At the entrance to the parlor, Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her away, directing her toward a group of women Jack recognized but could not name, who were utterly delighted to see her. She tired of standing with them quickly, but after she found a place in the winged chair, everyone took turns sitting and chatting by her side, refilling her drinks, and fetching her Mr. Butler's appetizers. She was so loved and it made Jack’s heart swell with pride.

For his part, he spent most of the first hour between Hugh and Mac, glancing at her periodically to ensure she was doing well, but otherwise giving her space to reconnect. He was discussing the final moments of the case with Mac when he felt a thump against his lower legs and looked down to find his niece smiling back up at him. 

“Poppy!” he exclaimed in surprise. With all the excitement, he’d completely forgotten that he’d invited Audrey to attend the party. He looked around the crowd for her and spotted her in the entry, taking off her coat.

With a quick apology to Mac, he made his way over to her, Poppy in tow, and enveloped her in a hug.

“Oi, what’s that for?” She asked, squeezing him back.

“Glad to see you is all.” Audrey suspected it wasn’t just that. She and Jack had talked on the phone a few times in the past week and she could tell he’d had a tough go of it recently.

“So, where is this Phryne Fisher I hear so much about?”

Jack gestured to a big circle of women in the center of the room. “Somewhere in the midst of that. I can fetch her. I know she’ll want to meet you, and see her favorite little girl again.”

“I brought her a present!” Poppy exclaimed excitedly, hopping up and down on her toes.

Jack led them over to the drink cart and left them there while he extracted Phryne. As he pulled her up from the chair, she swayed and clutched on to him in a way she hadn’t done for several days prior. Jack looked up worriedly to make eye contact with Mac.

“She’s fine,” Mac promised, hurrying over. “Just tired. This is the most she’s exerted herself in weeks.”

“I’m right here, thank you very much,” Phryne proclaimed. “I could have told you that myself.”

Jack didn’t much feel like arguing. “My sister’s here with Poppy. Are you up for it?”

“Never let it be said that I turned down a social invitation.” Phryne winked at him. Jack shook his head in exasperation, but guided her across the room to his family all the same. He could tell from a distance that Poppy could barely contain herself. Audrey, on the other hand, just gave him an annoyingly knowing look.

“Audrey Thomas,” she said, extending her arm to shake Phryne’s free hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around Jack.

“Phryne Fisher,” she said with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’ve always wanted to meet the woman that put up with so much of Jack.”

Audrey bit her lip in amusement. “It was a chore, believe me.” She looked at the way Phryne leaned into her brother, and the way his hands rubbed up and down her arms comfortingly, and she knew there was more here than Jack had said. “I’m happy to pass off the baton.” Phryne gave a nod that led Jack to believe the two of them had reached some sort of understanding that he wasn’t privy to.

“Phryne! Phryne!” Poppy said from her place beside her mother. “My mum said I can stay up late tonight. And I brought you a present!” Even with all her enthusiasm, Phryne could tell that Poppy was afraid to come any closer. As if she thought Phryne could break at any moment.

“Don’t I get a hug first?” Phryne asked, bending down with Jack’s help to rest on her knees on the carpet. A smile lit up Poppy’s face and she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. 

After a moment she pulled away, slid down to sit in Phryne’s lap, and handed her the box that had fallen to the floor. It was much bigger than Jack expected, knowing that the gift was a drawing of Poppy’s creation.

“What do we have here?” Phryne asked, as she opened up the cardboard box with a big red bow stuck to the top of it. Upon seeing the contents inside, her eyes filled with tears before she could help it. The box was piled two inches high with sheet after sheet of scribbled drawings. Phryne flipped through to see that most of the masterpieces had to do with some activity the two of them had done together: sprinklers in the garden, the seashore with Jack, riding in the motorcar.

Poppy scrunched her nose up as Phryne’s first tear fell. “I drew them for you so you wouldn’t be sick any longer.”

Phryne set the box down and wrapped her arms around Poppy all the tighter. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Don’t you like them?”

“I love them. And I’m feeling better already.”

Audrey cleared her throat. “She’s been working on them for days practically non-stop.” Phryne looked up at the woman, forgetting she was there and feeling quite overcome that she had witnessed it all.

“I don’t know what to say,” Phryne admitted, wiping the last of her tears away. “It’s more than I deserve.” She saw Audrey give a look to Jack and squeeze his hand. Phryne wasn’t positive, but she thought she may have just won over his sister’s final seal of approval.

“Come on up, Poppy. Let’s help poor Miss Fisher off the floor.”

“Her name is _Phryne_ , Mum.” Poppy insisted as she hopped up and grabbed her mother’s hand. Jack reached down and slowly raised her back to her feet. She tripped slightly and grabbed on to his shoulder.

“I think I’d better sit down,” Phryne said. The group made their way over to the chaise where Phryne and Audrey sat side by side, Poppy in her mother’s lap.

“So, Phryne… if I may call you that?” 

“Please do, and then convince your brother to follow your example while you’re at it,” she grinned conspiratorially.

Audrey snickered and continued. “Will we be seeing you at Sunday brunch this weekend?”

“Oh yes, please!” Poppy exclaimed.

Phryne looked up over her shoulder to where Jack stood, mindlessly playing with her hair. “You’re welcome if you’d like to attend,” Jack said. “You will have to deal with my father though.”

“I’ll handle Da,” Audrey promised. “And Mum would love you meet you.”

“I’d be happy to join,” Phryne said, “I’m sure I’ll feel much improved by then with all these lovely drawings to keep me company in the meantime.”

Jack lightly massaged the back of her neck and smiled softly at Audrey from his place behind Phryne. He was so deliriously happy that not even the thought of his father’s disapproval could break his spirit anymore.

 

###

 

Jack and Phryne pulled up in front of his family home in the late morning on Sunday for weekly brunch. She squeezed his hand as he put the car in park, trying to reassure him that it would all be okay. Phryne had to believe that the people that raised someone as wonderful as Jack would give her a fair chance.

They walked up to the door hand in hand, Phryne only using him for balance sparingly now that she had most of her strength back in her legs. Jack was reaching for the knob when the door was pulled open in front of them. An older woman with Jack’s unruly curls and blue eyes answered the door with a kind smile.

“Hello dearies,” Mrs. Robinson said, reaching out to pat Jack’s shoulder and drag them across the threshold. “Come in, come in. We needn’t have you catching a chill.” She led them into the family room just down the small hall.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” She asked Phryne. “You gave poor ol’ Jacky quite a fright.”

Phryne smirked the description and the nickname. “I’m much more myself these days, Mrs. Robinson.” Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head.

“Call me Margie.” She reached out and rubbed the side of Phryne’s arm comfortingly. “And we’re all glad to hear it.” She bustled down the hall in front of them as she talked. “We’ll be eating inside today due to the weather. Audrey and the kids are running late last I heard, but they’ll be here soon enough. I have some final preparations to make in the meantime. Jack, would you get Miss Fisher something to drink?”

“Phryne,” she insisted. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Afraid not, but don’t you worry, Arthur will be right out to keep you entertained in my absence.” Marge Robinson turned around and left for the kitchen before she could see Jack’s grimace.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks and I’ll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable in here.”

“You don’t need to coddle me; I’m just fine,” Phryne assured him, taking a seat on the couch and flipping through the newspaper left on the table nearby.

Jack followed his mother into the kitchen and pulled some glasses down from the cupboard.

“She’s lovely, Jack,” his mother whispered. “I can see why you like her.”

“It’s more than that, Mum,” Jack clarified as he poured his father’s fresh sangria in the glasses. “I love her. And she loves me. We’ve committed to each other.”

His mother nodded as if she knew that was inevitable all along. “I think that’s wonderful. I’ve only just met her, but I know you, and it’s not been hard to see the difference she’s made in your life. You seem like you’ve found yourself again. I haven’t seen you this content since before the war.”

“I know how it ended with Rosie was hard for you and Da. And this might not be easy to accept either. It certainly won’t be traditional, and her status means it might be in the press. But I do hope you’ll both give her a fighting chance. She’s not what the papers make her out to be. As impossible as it sounds, I really do know her. And above all I know she has chosen me, for some unfathomable reason.”

“She clearly knows a good thing when she’s found it.” His mother smiled warmly and patted his cheek. “I have to admire her taste.”

The moment was broken with a greeting of “Mr. Robinson” echoing from the other room. Jack returned, sangria in hand to find his father shaking Phryne’s hand.

“Phryne Fisher,” she said, “But please call me Phryne.”

“Arthur,” his father replied.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” she said right as Jack said “Hello Da.”

“Jack,” his father said with a nod.

Jack handed a glass to Phryne, and then passed the other to his father. “I’ll pour another,” he said as he hastily made his way back into the kitchen. He didn’t want to leave Phryne alone with his father for too long.

“You have a beautiful home,” Phryne said, trying to break the ice. Arthur took a seat across the room in a worn leather armchair.

“It’s nothing so large as yours. I’ve seen it in the papers. You restored the old St. Kilda place.”

“I have to say I’m rather fond of it. It fits everyone I love inside comfortably and often. I suspect yours can do the same.”

“Jack among them?”

“Jack is welcome at any time, which he very well knows.”

“Hmm,” Arthur grunted.

Phryne looked him up and down. She understood that his attitude toward her came from his desire to protect his son. She would just have to prove to him that she felt the same. It would take time, she suspected, but she may as well get today off to a good start.

“May I be frank with you?”

“If you must.”

“I know you want the best for Jack. I do too. I love him very much, and I know he feels the same. I might not be the most… conventional option. But I think we need to trust that Jack knows what he needs. And if he ever discovers that that’s no longer me, I will step aside. I have no desire to hold him in a situation that does not benefit the both of us equally.”

Phryne stared the man down. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw the faintest hint of a smile grace his face.

Jack re-entered the room, breaking the silence. “Has Phryne filled you in on her most recent adventure?”

She snorted and teasingly elbowed him as he took his place next to her. “It was hardly an adventure, Jack. I was waylaid for weeks.”

She saw a flash of pain pass through his eyes as he remembered the worst of it, before he attempted to make light of it once more. “The crims of Melbourne were certainly glad for it. There’ll be hell to pay with you back on the scene.”

“It’s only fair to give them a bit of a head start,” she joked. “Besides, I doubt they’ve been given much leeway with the hours you’ve been putting in recently.”

“Our Jack here is the best copper there is,” Arthur interjected, clearly proud of his son.

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Phryne said, rubbing her hand on his leg in support. She didn’t miss the way his father had said “our” as if he was willing to acknowledge that she too held some claim on him.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention. Audrey’s family entered the residence and the squeals of children filled the quiet space.

“Phryne!” Poppy yelled as she came barreling down the hall and into the sitting room. She launched herself into Phryne’s lap and squeezed her tightly. “I missed you!”

Phryne kissed her head, as Jack responded in mock offense. “And what about me, Popsicle? Am I chopped liver now?”

Poppy giggled and leaned forward to peck Jack’s cheek. “Sorry Uncle Jack.”

“What has she done now?” asked Audrey as she came in the room with Timmy in her arms and her husband following just behind her.

“Shown a clear preference for Phryne above the rest of us.”

Audrey dropped Timmy in Jack’s lap and laughed. “I guess you’ll have to hope you can win this one over instead. Best to get started now.” She winked and started to pull her husband out of the room. “We’ll be outside if you need us. They’re all yours until then.”

Marge entered the room right as Audrey and Rick exited to the patio. “Where are those two off to?”

“Anywhere but here, I think.” Jack smirked. “They’ve left us in charge of the little rascals.”

Marge sat down on the couch beside her husband and took in the scene. Her grandchildren happily settled, Phryne Fisher looking like there’s nowhere else she’d rather be, and her son filled with a joy she hadn’t seen in a long time… maybe not since he was a small child chasing neighborhood kids on his bicycle.

She looked up at her Arthur’s face to see if he could see the same thing she did. He was clearly taking it all in and looked almost pained to be doing so. She understood. It could be difficult to change the way one thought about the world and the people in it. But he would come around. He, too, knew a good thing when he saw it and Phryne Fisher seemed up for the task of proving that she was just that.

Phryne took Jack’s hand in hers and Marge watched his eyes light up at the touch. They were going to be just fine. Perhaps Phryne Fisher was an unlikely woman to join their simple little family, but it seemed she was just what they needed, even if they hadn’t realized until now. Well, maybe Poppy had. And so it seems, had Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in luck! I finished a bit early and my day tomorrow is going to be crazy, so I'm uploading tonight. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Also, apologies in advance if I don't make it around to any comments until Monday. I'm in a wedding this weekend, so my time is not my own.


End file.
